Chapter 4: The Path That Should be Aimed For
THE PATH THAT SHOULD BE AIMED FOR CHAPTER 4 OF THE MANGA Previously The two new members of the Maho Shoujo Club have begun their training and activities. Both know how to go through a Henshin (transformation sequence), and now know the access codes to begin and end the transitions. The two new members also find out what their alter-ego anime girl names will be. Minami's name has to do with their favorite food, whereas Karin has to await the selection of her name. But so much more has to be learned by the both of them to become proper anime girls. And Minami / Maho Curry is especially interested in all things feminine that a teen girl would likely do. Chapter Overview The sign above the clubroom door gets an upgrade. And so do the two members of the club, Maho Curry and Pretty Saku-Nyan, with upgrades in various aspects of their anime girl presentations and attitudes. Especially is Maho Curry coming in for added guidelines as how to look and act more feminine, both as an anime girl, and as an ordinary girl. The President offers to take Kari Makii ( Minami's female street name ) shopping for cute teen girl clothes, but that is something that Karin has already counted on doing, since to her that is the same as a date out in public ! Detransitioned Minami declares that they are fully female. This Chapter's Story - MSB - So reads the new sign above the clubroom door, one afternoon just before the club had been scheduled to meet. When questioned as to why the sign was changed from " Maho Shoujo Club ", the President merely states that it was done to discourage any onlookers who would want to take a peek inside. ( Quite the opposite of the expected reaction of wanting ones to investigate and join the club ! ) Nevertheless, the President bluntly states that recruitment has been temporarily suspended. Why, pray tell ? Because all effort of the club must now be used to condition the two members into proper Maho Shoujo ( emphasis on 'proper' ! ). The President now goes through a 'proper' Henshin ( hint: lots of drama and special effects ! ), and when done, requests the two members to do the same. This they do, and when done, it is on to today's lessons. Maho Curry is asked to jump with all her might. She promptly does, and promptly smacks her head on the ceiling ! Now sitting on the floor rubbing her head, Maho Curry is told that her physical abilities are greatly enhanced while she is transformed, including resistance to injury. Proper Anime Girls must be ready to transform and fight at a moment's notice ! However, all is peaceful and quiet at the moment, with no trouble expected ( but not for long ). Directing her comments to Maho Curry, she intones---why not work on becoming even more feminine, with an ultra-feminine appearance and presentation ? Maho Curry muses that has to be a tall order for a person like themselves that was born perceived as a male, although now having a girl's body. The President now turns her attention to a transformed Karin. What should her anime girl name be while she is transformed ? " Maho Shoujo Pretty Saku-Nyan !!! " , belts out the President. Pretty Saku-Nyan is less than thrilled, but asks the President what her own personal transformed name is ? " Maho Shoujo Foret Noire (#)!!! " , belts out the President once more ! Pretty Saku-Nyan and Maho Curry are not entirely happy with their new names, but decide not to protest the judgement and decision of Foret Noire. Foret Noire goes on to point out that Saku-Nyan is really a good example of a fresh, ultra-feminine girl, both transformed, and IRL. Maho Curry should look upon her as an excellent example of femininity, not just a childhood friend. Maybe Maho Curry should try spending more time as a teenage girl IRL, and try wearing more feminine clothing and different cute outfits, suggests Foret Noire. Maho Curry points out that she has already borrowed and worn one of Karin's pretty dresses. Foret Noire counters with the understanding that borrowing is not the same as owning, and why don't the two of them go shopping for girl's fashionable teen clothing ? At this, Saku-Nyan strongly objects, as she and Maho Curry was already planning on going shopping together ( actually, Karin looks upon such outings as dates, and this greatly pleases her ! ). Foret Noire retracts her offer of shopping, and calls an end for today's club activities. The three de-transition. President Chiyoko then offers her guarded opinion , that is, that Minami, although being perceived as a boy, should continue to grow in all aspects of being very feminine, as befits an attractive girl. " I'll do my best ", is Minami's heartfelt response. Karin tactfully objects, but Minami affirms that they themselves are already a female at heart !!! Karin feels that Minami certainly is now going in a strange direction, but says nothing. Chapter Lookback and Commentary (#) Maho Foret Noire's name means 'Black Forest Cake'. Maho Curry's name means 'Miracle Curry' ( as in the food curry ). Maho Pretty Saku-Nyan means 'Pretty Blooming Meow' ( as in a pleasant cat's voice becoming louder and louder ). Karin thinks to herself that she is really worried about Minami wanting to not only be an anime girl, but to be a real live teenage girl IRL. Karin does not know or suspect that Minami is probably has a female Gender Identity, and is using the club activities as a stepping stone to actually transitioning to their correct gender identity of that of a teenage female in real life. For Karin to be able to handle all of what is going on with Minami, and assuming that she is now and will continue to be in love with Minami, she will probably have to acknowledge that she is O.K. with being bisexual in a social sense. MANGA FAN'S COMMENTARY Haru Mitsubishi / 2 weeks ago I'm kind of irritated by Saku being against him being feminine? There's absolutely nothing wrong with wanting dresses and whatnot if you're a guy to female. Mangaka's perception I guess... امرول حاصف I'm worried , the fact they all look like will end up like Puella Madoka. Adam Perreira / 30 weeks ago / 1 like I am worried as well. Learning to be feminine is one thing, but it looks like he is more interested in the stuff of understanding his dress. Rodge Andru Perdido Viloria / 39 weeks ago hmmm so far so good ! Category:Chapter